dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora vs Lucina
Sora vs Lucina is Peep4Life's two hundred and seventh DBX! Description Season 14 Episode 12! Kingdom Hearts vs Fire Emblem! Not all heroes are old veterans. Which young, sword wielding, fantasy game hero wins this duel? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A temple stood in Sora's path, an obstacle he just knew he needed to go through. "Donald, Goofy: stay here while I check it out." Sora warned, twirling the Keyblade. The two sidekicks stood back, as Sora went on to investigate. After passing through a hall, Sora found himself in the middle of what appeared to be a stage area. Almost like a coliseum. Suddenly, someone jumped down before him. "Stay right there!" the person ordered, obviously a female. Of course, this was Lucina- still wearing her mask. "You will turn around and leave." she instructed, summoning the Falchion to her grasp. "Or I will make you leave!" Here we go! Although Lucina went on the attack first, it was Sora who landed the first blow. He batted the princess' attack to a side before smashing her into a pillar for her efforts. Sora didn't let up either, rushing down Lucina as soon as he landed from his previous attack. Lucina blocked, redirecting the Keyblade low. This allowed her to bring her boot up and kick Sora down. Lucina looked to press on, but Sora was on top of the attack, summoning an orb of fire through Firaga. The impact sent Lucina barrelling into a pillar again, but this time Lucina ran up the structure. "Get back down here!" Sora instructed, throwing a second fiery blast up at Lucina. The masked princess dodged, and then smartly stabbed the Falchion into a lump of debris, directing it at Sora. The makeshift projectile forced Sora to dodge but left him open because once Lucina was on solid, higher ground, she began to rain down arrows from her Blessed Bow. Sora took the shots head on, but he was able to defend himself from later shots by batting them back at Lucina. "It's not too late to leave! End this on your terms, Sora!" Lucina demanded, leaping back down at him with her Falchion armed. Sora was surprised Lucina knew him, but he couldn't let that distract him. "My terms would see you beaten." Sora said defiantly, using Stopga to momentarily suspend Lucina. The masked princess took a hard strike to the chest from another swing of the Keyblade, this time Sora followed through with a kick to her abdomen and then an elbow to the side of the face. Just as he looked for a deadly strike from the Keyblade though, Lucina quickly snapped into action, using a Dolphin Slash to blast Sora above. Lucina leapt up and met him, exchanging blade clashes in a rapid battle of pace. But just when Lucina seemed to break Sora's guard, he was able to scale the structure and take higher ground. He then fired an icy projectile at her, spiking Lucina to the ground and allowing him to stomp down on her gut with tremendous force. Winded, Lucina rolled towards a door. Sora gladly helped her through it, blasting her with the Keyblade again. The door splintered as the princess careened on through. Sora was the next to attack, firing off electricity at Lucina. The Falchion deflected the magic attacks, but Sora was too fast for Lucina when she looked to deliver a Shield Breaker through his chest. He flipped away, with Lucina in pursuit. The princess smashed debris at Sora, stunning him long enough for her to catch him up. Sora turned around, too slow to stop the sequence of slashes from the Dancing Blade that Lucina employed. The battle saw them fight upstairs towards what appeared to be the upper floor of a coliseum. Lucina kicked Sora into a wall, and then lashed out with a Critical Hit. Sora barely dodged, as Lucina's attack hit an internal structure for the building, causing some of it to collapse. Sora used Cure, recovering some of the damage he had lost initially. He then carried on the duel, slashing low at Lucina's legs. The princess jumped, and looked to bring down her weapon onto Sora's head. Sora blocked and the pair engaged in a fierce lock of blades. "I gave you so many chances. Yet you persist!" Lucina said, angered by the refusal to submit. "If this surprises me, you must not know me as well as you think." Sora stated, rolling his wrist to slash towards Lucina's ribs. Lucina looked to stab straight through Sora, but as he dodged, she ended up nearly falling down to the lower floor. Lucina reached out, grabbing Sora by the arm and pulled him over the balcony with her. The pair landed hard, but when Lucina made it to her feet, Sora had some company. "See? I knew there was trouble in here!" Donald stated, hinting at Lucina. She brought the Falchion before her face, realising she was now in a handicap match. Donald came forward with a staff, which Lucina met with a lance. As Goofy looked to join the fray, another voice could be heard. "Thoron!" Robin cried, smashing Goofy through a nearby set of benches. Sora turned to face the new combatant while Lucina regrouped with her ally. "You took your time." Lucina said, preparing to finish the battle. Robin smirked, making his way towards Donald and Sora. While Donald jumped at the Fire Emblem pair, Robin caught him with Arc Fire. Goofy was unlucky enough to walk straight into the flames, which allowed Robin to stab Goofy fatally, and also meant Lucina could decapitate Donald. "NO!" Sora cried, throwing a ball of electricity at Robin, catching him in the chest. With Robin out of the way, Sora had a clear shot at Lucina. The masked princess deflected several angry strikes from Sora, which saw Lucina swap back to her bow from before. But as she drew her weapon, Sora fired a nasty ball of flames into her chest. Sora then scored several slashes on Lucina, blasting her into the floor. He then prepared to fire a beam of energy down on her, but as he prepared the attack he heard Robin behind him. "Thunder!" he cried, blasting the Keyblade out of Sora's hand. The blast went upwards, smashing the ceiling and bringing down a massive slab of debris. Sora, Robin and Lucina all dived away but only two of them were still armed. As Sora climbed to his feet, he was caught in a magical grip. "Nosferatu!" Sora felt his energy being sapped away as Lucina walked towards him. Robin released him, dropping Sora to his knees. Lucina then dispatched of Sora, stabbing the Falchion through his heart. "Did you find what we were looking for?" Robin asked, dusting himself off. Lucina shook her head. "I'm not sure it was ever here to begin with. This whole day seems like it was a set up." the princess stated. She then sheathed her weapon as the rest of the building began to cave. "Let's move!" she ordered as the pair made a swift exit. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Lucina!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Emblem vs Kingdom Hearts themed DBXs Category:Fantasy themed DBX Category:Magic Duel Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix Themed Dbx Fights